Title: Animal Imaging Core Recent advances in small animal imaging have substanfially improved our ability to gain insights into disease progression without altering the biological systems. The small animal imaging facility at UNC currentiy houses nine major imaging equipments, including MRI (2), PET/CT (1), CT (1), SPECT (1), optical imaging (3), and ultrasound (1). In addition, skillful technical staff members to maintain and operate the imaging equipments and animal technicians to facilitate animal preparation for imaging and monitoring during imaging are available. Leveraging on these impressive resources, the small animal imaging (SAI) core aims to provide advanced imaging technology to facilitate the proposed projects. Specifically, two major imaging tasks will be carried out for the proposed projects, including to depict biodistribution of nanoparticles (Projects 1, 2, and 3) and to monitor and evaluate therapeutic efficacy of the proposed nanoparticles or treatment regirnens (Projects 2, 3, and 4) using imaging methods. To accomplish the former task, both PET and optical imaging methods will be developed to more efficiently and accurately provide biodistribution informafion. For the latter task, four imaging modalities, including optical, CT, PET, and MRI will be used to monitor therapeufic efficacy. Finally, while the imaging capability in the small animal imaging facility is already impressive, our insfitution has committed additional funds to further augment the imaging program at UNC, including the establishment of an on-site cyclotron facility and the associated radiochemistry lab and the development of imaging registrafion approaches for mulfimodality imaging using microCT, MRI, and PET (Projects 2, 3 and 4). Together, we believe that the available technical expertise and well established infrastructure in the small animal imaging facility will greatly facilitate the success ofthe proposed projects.